Xaevii
This Draenei is tall and muscular. She has lived in the wilderness hunting and gathering for many years, frequently fighting large beasts in melee combat, yet bears no scars. Her amour, however, has taken a lot of punishment. She has the remarkable innate skill of perfect sense of direction. She draws maps freehand with the accuracy of a professional cartographer. Last seen in the Mage Quarter entering a portal to Kalimdor. Claiming she would be visiting her parents then travelling to Ashenvale to collect supplies that she had abandoned there - it is well past the date of her expected return, yet she has not been seen or heard from since. =Description= ---- Xaevii is a mountain of a Draenei - 8'5 and packed with muscle - who is often described as "tomboyish". Her voice is powerful and her gaze unwavering. Fear is absent from her emotions, seeming to feel excitement in place of it. Her presentation ranges from dishevelled and messy to neat and well-groomed, depending on her mood and circumstances, though the latter is much more rare. Though not a desirable trait for a (former) Priestess, she is sadistic. This is most apparent in battle. While alone in the wilds, her behaviour seems to become more monstrous or animalistic. Despite her frightening potential, she has a great fondness for adorable creatures and people and isn't afraid to express it. Usually stoic and intimidating, she may become silly and embarrassed around those she finds attractive (or cute!) Armor Wears a mixture of leather, mail and plate armour. Multitude of buckles, with the chest armour apparently buckled to the leg armour. Always looks rugged and worn with many visible repairs. Arms Savage with a knife - fights dirty in melee combat and uses her size to her advantage. Will not hesitate to deliver a hoof to an enemy's skull. Skilled with a polearm and knows how to use a sword, but rarely uses the latter. Has recently picked up the bow. Can wield Light as a weapon or healing tool. On her hip is a slighty bulky sword, completely obscured by its sheath. Appears to move occasionally. She doesn't seem to actually use it, yet it is always there. =History= ---- Xaevii was raised to be a Priest, like her mother and father. Against their wishes she often wandered into the wilderness to explore and climb high into the trees, much to the dismay of her parents. Despite venturing far into hazardous and confusing places, she never lost her sense of direction. She grew strong and soon dwarfed all others in her family. Xaevii felt that while Priesthood was a righteous path, she truly desired to be amongst nature and to be released from the shackles of her family's expectations. Some felt that she abandoned the light. Living in the wilderness for many years on Draenor taught her vital survival and combat skills. Since the crash, she now wanders Azeroth mapping all the regions she travels and learning new things when she can. Until recently, she was living in the wilderness of Kalimdor. In recent weeks she has been camping illegally in Stormwind. Learning new practical skills is her passion. Over the years a great dread has grown within her. A constant gnawing in her mind as if something terrible is going to happen. She is unsure what to do about it, seems to resort to running from it. Youth A disobedient child who preferred to give in to her wanderlust. =Personality= ---- Stoic, stubborn. Sadistic, dark humour. Loves cute things, tends to forgive people easily. Beliefs Trying to stay true to the Light. Quirks Becomes very nervous and embarrassed around attractive or cute things. Relationships Single, interested in dating women. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Grand Alliance Category:Hunters